joshua_the_hedgehog_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Empyrdom x Federations/Chapter 1: The Myriad War
This is the first chapter of Imperium x Jkirk Federations: Fray of the Multiverse. Plot May 9, 3238 ATS Antiquus is relatively in peace. However, it was interrupted due to another invasion that Doctor EggRey instigated. In response to the rising danger, King Josh the Hedgehog of Ventilus retaliated with the Imperium to stop the invasion. However, along the way, the crossroads of fate between Parallel Antiquus and Northern Mobius has been established, and the advent of a reliable faction is imminent. Will the Imperium and this certain faction meet in good terms and put the invasions to a stop, before another villainous faction join the fray? Characters Yoshiya Fukami Imperium of Antiquian Science & Technology #Josh the Hedgehog - Archon Emperor #Caitlineia the Hedgecat - Archon Empress #Jonathan the Cyborg Hedgefox - Archon Marshal #Thomas the Echidna - Exalted Marshal #Cordelia the Hedgecat - Armadean Marshal #Alice the Cat - Chief Marshal #Louie the Fox - High Marshal #Jetris the Hedgehawk - Battalion Marshal #Severina the Hedgehog - Arch Magistratess #Jesse the Hedgehog - High Magistrate #Rey the Hedgedragon - Draco Magistrate #Antiquian Imperium Armada Joshua the Hedgehog The Jkirk Federations # Joshua the Hedgehog - Faction Leader # Mecha Josh - 2nd in Command # General Wade Lester - 5 Star Militant General # Madison Sedvor - Madison Battalion Leader # Jex Travis - Fireteam Jex Leader # The Jkirk Federations Military Rules *The Usual: No Godmodding, Metagaming, Powerplaying, Autohitting, Etc. *Within Terrain Terms, it will affect everyone. Unless you are in the sky or in Space. *The weather will affect everyone and your Vehicles. Unless they have Supernatural Weather powers *Rules of Engagement: ....Use everything you got, I don't care. XP MTBA Roleplay Act 1: Destiny Beckons Act 1A: Imminent Danger May 9, 3238 ATS The atmosphere of Antiquus feels clear as the rays of heavenly Hellux (the sun of Heluxion System, where Parallel Antiquus is). In the continent of circulating winds, Ventilus, a certain cyan-streaked green hedgehog is gazing upon the horizon. He is the current Ventilus King, Josh the Hedgehog. Severina: (walking toward Josh) Exalted brother! The meeting is about to begin. Josh: Yes. I shall rendezvous with them in time. After a long-winded discussion of new tactics and manufacturing of fresh units, Josh dismissed them. He rose up from the wide, catacomb-like basement, which is the Imperium's headquarters. All of a sudden, explosions clouded the ears of the officers. Josh, in response to the danger, checked the horizon for enemies. It was the Equera Empire all along. The sound of Anti-Matter Tanks shooting from the distance instilled terror within the civilian's hearts. Josh assembled the Imperium officers with him and went back to HQ. Josh: Status report of Cryglen City, relay them to me. The Ethereal Screen revealed the status of Cryglen City. It also revealed enemy presence and vantage points. Josh: So they have entered in a lot of points and attacked the civilian sectors first... Alice: Your Majesty, the Tachyon is ready to launch on your command. Josh: Understood. Prepare to deploy three Garudions and rally to the Tachyon Launch Pod. Alice: (salutes) Josh: Rey, prepare for close combat. We will deploy some Aetherbladers to accompany you. Rally to east tower of Zephyeur. Rey: Gotcha. I'm fired up, anyway! (flies away) After preparations, a sleek battle suit emerged from an underground hangar. Josh and Caitlineia prepared to enter the battle. Meanwhile, on the Northern Sector on the Planet Mobius The Jkirk Federations Faction Leader: Joshua the Hedgehog, has arrived within the part of the planet alongside the Madison Battalion, 1st Jkirkian Assault Battalion, and Fireteam Jex, Even General Lester and Mecha Josh showed up to test a new device that will allow them to travel to new Planets/Dimensions in almost an Instant. Joshua: *He stands near the construction site, watching the K8-V1 Mobile Construction Vehicles building a Massive Structure out of Atoms* ....Madison. Madison Sedvor: *she walks up to him* You called, sir? Joshua: I would like some Military Advice. Madison: Anything you need help with. What is it? Joshua: If we manage to meet any Nation when we arrive through the portal. Should we be aggressive or Passive? Madison: Well, sir. We won't know what we'll get into. It's best to be friendly until we are sure they aren't All-Powerful. Then we are free to attack if we really want to. Joshua: I see.... Thank you, Madison. You may return to your post. Madison: *she walks back with her Battalion* Joshua: ....I wonder what we'll get when we activate it... Back to you, Josh. Shown in the Tachyon's Observatory Panel was the enemy Anti-Matter Tanks and Equera Bots Beta. Josh saw Rey and the Aetherbladers rushing into the scene. They received a transmission from the notorious Doctor EggRey. EggRey: Well, well, well... Lookie what we have here! The spined jokers have entered the battle I prepared! Josh: (sighs) What do you want again? You know full well that you sent a force mediocre in number and defeat is imminent. What is the point? EggRey: What is YOUR point? It will be your defeat now. I have planned this for a whole week. Now, prepare to meet your demise! Winged Reapers, engage! Twelve Winged Reapers flew towards the Tachyon, about to use their Scytheon Missiles. Josh: Surely you jest! This? Don't waste my time... Caitlineia, prepare Tachyonic Drive. We shall take this skirmish to speed. Caitlineia: As you wish. The Tachyon traveled at high speeds and released a cluster of Zephyris Rounds, energy blades shot from a distance, from its Rexcaliberean Unit on its left arm. It left five Winged Reapers intact from the collision. The remnant Winged Reapers launched their Scytheon Missiles at the Tachyon. Since it sports high agility, it dodged them. It drew its dual Judgment Sabers and swung them across the remnants, which caused an explosion around their area. Josh: Hmph. The Tachyon was hit from behind by the Scytheon Missiles, which actually have homing properties. Josh: 8% shields remaining? (notices that it drops to 7%) Hmm? There is something shooting at the shields. Behind them, there is a group of cloaked units shooting at the Tachyon with their B-11 Silent Blaster Units. However, they were soon revealed within the 300-meter radius detection field of the battle suit. Josh: Rey, how fares your hidden attacks? Rey: Doing well! (bludgeoning the Equera Bots Beta with his new weapon, the Fission Ax) Josh: Proceed to engage cloaked units later on west skyscraper, within civil sector. Rey: We'll go ahead after this! Josh: Understood. 30 Equera Bots Gamma Alpha appear from the horizon, about to head for the castle. One-third of them split from the formation because they have detected Rey and his band. Rey: Detector Gamma Alpha incoming! Aetherblader 1: We're finished with the tanks. Let's find openings to avoid severe damage! The band engaged the ten robots in a close-combat skirmish. The twenty continued to pursue the castle. Josh: Prism, charge. (presses the buttons on the two throttles he is holding onto) The Tachyon revealed its Diffusion Prism Unit from its torso. Josh: 6%... I need 5% for optimum performance! Caitlineia, prepare to move to a safe location after using the Diffusion Prism. Caitlineia: Of course. Part 1B: New Advent Back on Mobius.... The Structure has finished. It is being powered up so everyone there can go on through. Joshua: Alrightt, everyone! *He faces the army that he has brought* This structure has been designed to take all of us to a different dimension or Planet through Teleportation. We should be able to go through no problem. Now, is everyone ready? All organic personnel nod their head in response. Joshua: Alright then. *He faces the Structure* Initiate transport sequence to random coordinates, sent all of us! The Structure starts flashing. After 2 minutes, they start to disappear, and then, they are teleported... Unfortunately, they ended up 7 miles away ffrom Cryglen City. Militant: Uh, sir. There's battle raging in that city. Joshua: Oh, great. Back in Parallel Ventilus... Josh: 5%. Fire! (releases the buttons) The Tachyon released a cluster of particle beams while locked onto multiple targets. The 5% shields were drained in an instant. Afterwards, an explosion has occurred. The smoke cleared and nothing was left of the Equera Bots Gamma Alpha. Rey and the Aetherbladers cleared the skyscraper of the cloaked Enigmata. Josh: Hmph, was that all? All of a sudden, an explosion emerged from the horizon. There were 24 Equera Bots Gamma Suma, 35 Laser Wheels, 13 Crimson Condors, and 5 Anti-Matter Tanks. Josh: Surely he jests! ... Yet this does not bode well. EggRey: You have just tasted the appetizer. Now to the main dish! My Enigmata has successfully deployed Anti-Matter Bombs and will drop after ten minutes! What will you do now?! 12 large Anti-Matter Bombs were seen floating above the castle. Josh: Tch. I need to destroy them now. EggRey: Don't bother doing so- I knew so well that your shields are completely drained because of wasting your Diffusion Prism. These bombs deal heavy damage to armor! Josh: Garudions, then... Yet I need more time for deployment of pre-manufactured units. Eight Garudions to HQ, on the double! Alice: Yes, Your Excellency! Josh: (to Rey; to comm) Rey, provide initial advantage. We need to eliminate detector units first. Rey: Roger! 7 Miles from Southern Cryglen City Militant: Sir, what should we do? Two Factions are fighting and we are most likely gonna get involved! Joshua: Hmm... yes.... Wait. *Looks up* ...where are the Airships? Mecha Josh: Sir, larger objects tend to take a bit to teleport. Joshua: Well, that's just great.... *sighs* ...Least we got the land vehicles and some Transports. Mecha Josh: Sir. We need to take action. We need to pick a side and fight. Joshua: Hmm... yes...... *he takes a bit to think and observe both armies* ....Attack the one that's on the offense. Right now. Commander Madison. Madison: Yes, sir? Joshua: Have your battalion enter the city and help the defenders. The rest will attack the Attackers. Madison: We will move out now. 5 Minutes Later, the Jkirkian Army split into two. With Madison's Battalion heading for the city. While the rest, separately commanded by Joshua, Lester, and Mecha Josh, are heading for EggReys Army. Your Turn, Josh. Back to the batlle at hand... The Tachyon retreated back to the Tachyon Landing Pod to recharge its shields. Josh: 7 minutes left. I'm still at 3%. I need to use the Judgment Sabers in Rift Aspect. Caitlineia, get ready to launch towards the bombs. Unlock Tachyonic Drive Limiters! We'll compromise our defense. In turn, we need speed. Caitlineia: Right away. (pushes a blue throttle to the maximum) The Tachyonic Drive Limiters are deactivated, causing the Tachyon to be shrouded in a cyan aura. It deactivated its Energy Reflecta Shielding. It drew its Judgment Sabers and activated Rift Aspect, causing them to turn pitch-black and blue. Eight Garudions were deployed, which activated their Finger of Judgment's Armades Mode. Rey and the Aetherbladers kept on slicing the tanks and the Gamma Suma. The Crimson Condors went in pursuit of the Garudions, attempting to stop them from destroying the bombs. The Madison Battalion were still heading towards the City. The Assault Force, however, had reached Visual Range. The Attack Force consisted of 12 AM5 Light Armored Vehicles, 8 Titan Assault Bots, 4 AQ1-NZ Hovercraft, 6 J4 Armored Personal Carriers, and 3 Genesis Transports. The Infantry mainly consisted of Militant Soldiers/Snipers and R7-MF Terminators, of which there's 260 Infantry Units in total (So 67% are the Militant, the rest are R7-MF). EggRey's forces would likely notice the new Army that's about to attack. EggRey: Hmm? That cluster of units does not look like it is from the Imperium. Perhaps reinforcements. Gladly! (pilots his own battle suit, the Equera EX Machina) The Equera EX Machina drew its Electromagnet Swords, preparing to strike. Beside the suit was extra 50 Equera Bots Gamma Suma, 4 Longbolt Artilerflammes (artillery units), 22 Winged Reapers, and 2 Overhorn Skycruisers. Josh: (sending a transmission from the other army) State the name of your leader and faction. Madison: This is Commander Madison of the Jkirk Federations. We've been sent here to help you. Our leader is currently engaging the aggressor. Josh: My humble thanks, Commander. This is Josh Aelianos the Zephyrian, ruler of this nation and the Archon Emperor of the Imperium. We are glad to receive help from... Jkirk Federations? Come to think of it, I have not heard of it before. Caitlineia: By the looks of their battle units, it is likely that they came from one of the other planets of Heluxion system. Josh: I presume... Joshua: *looks up* ....Oh great. They have Airships. And a lot of Air units. General Lester: We only have 4 Main Mobile AA, sir, which is the Hovercrafts. The J4's can defend itself, but likely will not take out the Airships. Joshua: Ugh... On the bright side, we outnumber their Land Forces... but that Mech looks deadly... Mecha Josh: We should concentrate our fire on the other land vehicles and protect our Hovercrafts. Joshua: Okay. What time will our Airships arrive? Mecha Josh: Very shortly, sir. Joshua: Very well then..... All Units.... FIRE! The attack force starts firing at EggReys Units. Josh: (on comm) Commander, please keep your distance from the Anti-Matter Bombs nearby the castle. We only have 3 minutes before drop and we are to engage the bombs with our Rift Aspect units. Garudions, fire Starcrusher Rift Nova at will! The Garudions concentrate atomic energy in their Finger of Judgment. They release rectilinear particle beams at the bombs, which disintegrated within the molecular level. The Tachyon glided at the speed of sound and swung its Rift Judgment Sabers at the bombs which end to the same results as the Garudions' Starcrusher Rift Nova. EggRey: How many detector units on arrival? We are experiencing attack from stealth units. The Equera EX Machina's artificial intelligence replied, "7 Ocular Trespassers en route, Emperor." EggRey: Good. Now then, let the dance begin! In response to attack, the Winged Reapers launch their shield-seeking Scytheon Missiles at the Jkirkian forces. The Longbolt Artilerflammes flung Firebolts from afar. The Overhorn Skycruisers charged their Overcannons. On both east and west sides, cloaked sniping infantry called Shadow Eagles fire their Shadow Precision Lancers, energy-based sniper rifles, at the enemy. Madison: Roger, we'll stay away from that area. Multiple Infantry are Injured/Killed by the Snipers. While the Artillery hit a few AM5's and more Infantry. The rest hit more Infantry and a couple of vehicles Militan: Snipers! We also got incoming Artillery! Joshua: Well, fire back! All the forces fired back. The AQ1-NZ's fire at any hostile Aircraft. Multiple Winged Reapers exploded on contact with the AQ1-NZ's missiles. The Overhorn Skycruisers experience hull damage but cannot avoid because of their weight. They kept charging. Josh: Fear not. We have detector units coming through. Release 6 Reality Invaders from Imperium HQ; rally towards east and west flank! Alice: Roger. En route, 4 minutes. We need to shield the allied infantry as well. The enemies often use energy attacks. Rey: I and my band will puncture the rear to minimize indirect fire! (keeps bludgeoning) Josh: Understood. The Tachyon kept on erasing the bombs with the particle swords Rift Judgment Sabers. EggRey: The Winged Reapers need further assistance. I must accumulate my Crimson Condors for now, should they use airships. Ocular Trespassers? A.I.: Very shortly, Emperor. The Aetherbladers split. They strike the artillery with sheer force. The 50 Gamma Suma charged towards the allied forces. The Shadow Eagles reloaded their barrels, ready to fire again. EggRey: (presses the button to drop the Anti-Matter Bombs, but nothing happened) Hmm? The castle is still intact. What has happ- Wait, what?! Don't tell me they...! Did they transport them somewhere else? That's absurd! No matter, I still have more bombs in production. Attack! The four Longbolt Artilerflammes release their Firebolts in sheer force. However, the Tachyon was able to disintegrate them all within a short time due to the Tachyonic Drive Limiters deactivated. Militant: Sir! General Lester: Yes, Militant? Militant: We have managed to damage their Airships and take out some Aircraft with the Hovercraft's Missiles. General Lester:That is showing progress! Any report on their Artillery and Snipers? Militant: We think the Artillery has been disabled, somehow. But their Snipers are still effective. General Lester: Interesting. What are our loses? Militant: Medium, sir. We lost some AM5s, and J4's. We almost lost 3 platoons worth of Infantry as well. General Lester: So our Assault Bots and Hovercraft's are fine? Militant: Ye- The Skycruisers' next barrage hit 3 Titan Assault Bots and more Infantry. General Lester: ....Spoke a little soon, Militant. Militant: Least our Hovercrafts are still unharmed. Joshua: Hey, you guys do know there's like 50.... whatever those things are, are charging right at us. Militant: .... *sighs* ... I'll be back on the front, sir. *He runs back to the Battlefront* General Lester: Sir, you'll be delighted of this news. There's a good and bad side. Joshua: The good news? General Lester: Our Airships our arriving. Joshua: Okay, that's great. What's the bad news? General Lester: Somehow, only one Reaper X2Y Airship has arrived. The rest are still on their way. Joshua : ...Eh, we'll be fine. Mecha Josh: Sir, new signal detected. It's one of ours. General Lester: Looks like it's here. Something Large in the sky has just been teleported in at the initial Teleportation site. It's a Reaper X2Y Airship, like General Lester said. A VZ-21 Dropship comes out of one of the two Hangars, while 20 T5-A4 Gunship and 10 GU3-Z0Q Fighters come out of the second hangar. It's Cannons also aim at the Skycruisers, but hasn't fired yet. By now, The Madison Battalion is within the city limits, helping Imperium Forces defend the city. EggRey: I see, so it was true! Crimson Condors, prepare to feast on those pesky air units! Winged Reapers, vanguard mode and eliminate enemy shields! Artilerflammes, shoot down incoming airships! Ocular Trespassers ready? A.I.: Ready to move at will, Emperor. EggRey: 2 en route Artilerflammes and 5 around the field. We will eradicate cloaked units before they deal more damage. Mechanical eyeballs known as Ocular Trespassers floated towards the field: two near the Artilerflammes and 5 circling the battlefield. The Crimson Condors were harassing Jkirkian aircraft, releasing 6 Cadaveros Rockets from each of them. The Shadow Eagles continued firing their lancers. Josh: Status of Invaders? Alice: En route, immediately. Nearby allied forces, at your command, sire. Josh: Do so, if you may. Small mechanical units known as Reality Invaders glide around the field. 2 of them glided towards the west and east flank. Josh: Good. I see cloaked snipers beside us. Caitlineia: Enemy reinforcements inbound. Laser Wheels incoming. Josh: (sighs) Since we are done withe bombs, let us take the Tachyon to momentary respite. (to Imperium Control Tower) Severina, have the Garudions deal with the harassing aircraft around. Severina: I heed, my exalted brother. To Garudions, deactivate Rift Aspect and shoot at harassing aircraft from long range! The Garudions deactivated Rift Aspect. Though shieldless, take on the Condors with their Barrager Garudias, high-speed plasma cannons. Meanwhile, the 32 Laser Wheels reared the 50 Gamma Suma. Rey and his Aetherbladers destroyed 2 Artilerflammes but were experiencing enemy fire from reduced 15 Gamma Suma of the rear lines. Rey: We're discovered, Command! Josh: Figured as much. I'll have some Invaders scout the enemy area and deploy Aerial Warmice. To Imperium HQ, deploy 4 Aerial Warmice. Production time? Alice: 8 minutes total, milord. From behind the EX Machina was a strange aircraft looking like a blimp. It was a Dark Crosswire Zeppelin Class, which can deploy miniature units that release individual energy beams at multiple enemy units. With it are 8 Diabolos Shredders, aircraft that can release energy sphere with average fire rate. Josh: It is nigh time we retaliate as Tachyon. The EX Machina will wipe us out if we are not careful. I'll use the ADS. And have the allies defend their infantry with their strong-shielded units. 32 Accelerators emerge from the Imperium High Hall, ready to retaliate against the 50. The attacking Condors and Winged Reapers would take down most of the T5-A4's, but little of the GU3-Z0Q Fighters. The fighters retaliate with their Plasma Ray Cannons, the Reaper X2Y, on the other hand, got its shields depleted but its armor unharmed so far. 5 of its IZ-75 Plasma Cannons starts firing at any Hostile Airship, while the other 5 fire at Hostile Ground Forces? Joshua: (looks at the Condors and Reapers firing away at the Airship and the deployed Aircraft) Apparently they were ready for this. 4 Crimson Condors were destroyed on contact. Some of the charging Gamma Suma lost their balance and were knocked down by the plasma projectiles, experiencing a good deal of damage. The Skycruisers shoot their Energy Cannons and the Dark Crosswire's miniature flying blasters mingle with the Condors. The Garudions assisted the Fighters with their Barrager Garudias. 5 Crimson Condors were destroyed into shreds while 2 Garudions were obliterated by a mass of Cadaveros Rockets. Josh: We must eliminate those snipers harassing the infantry. The Celerean Accelerators took advantage of the Gamma Suma and sliced the ones that had not regained ground. Some of them were shot to the afterlife by the Laser Wheels. The two remaining Artilerflammes, while unattacked by the Aetherbladers (which were intercepted by the 15 rear Gamma Suma), release their firebolts while aiming at the enemy airship. If aiming at the Reaper, the Energy Blasts would hit the armor, damaging it, even destroying a Cannon. If at ground forces, the last of the AM5's would be destroyed. 2 GU3-Z0Q Fighters fire all 4 of their Plasmatic Lock-on Missiles at the Condors. The rest just keep on firing their Ray Cannons. The AQ1-NZs fire their Missiles at the Condors as well. The Artillery would heavily damage the Reaper, almost disabling it. 3 of its Cannons are disabled. It now only has 6 left Josh: HQ, are the Warmice ready? Alice: Good to go, miliege. 8 Aerial Warmice assisted the allied aircraft with their Vulcan Bolt Cannons. Most enemy air units were eliminated. Josh: Caitlineia, shields? Caitlineia: 32%. Josh: We should not compromise it. We might be obliterated by the EX Machina. The Laser Wheels at the rear continue firing energy beams at the Troopers, which took care of some Gamma Suma. The Aerial Warmice also gunned the miniature units called Dark Crosswire Interceptors down. The Shadow Eagles, while unattacked, continue firing at enemy infantry. Joshua: ...Are you kidding me? Those Artillery had almost destroyed the Reaper! Mecha Josh: We also need those enemy Airships outta here... I advise firing AP-4K Missiles at the Airships. Joshua: Very well then. Have them fire their Missiles. A minute later, the Reaper X2Y fires 2 of its large Missiles at the Skycruisers, the VZ-21 finally lands and deploys 6 UR-X3 Main Battle Tanks and 4 more AQ1-NZ Hovercrafts, along with 6 Militant Combat Engineers The shadow Eagles would take out a lot of R7-MFs. At one point, someone finally realizes they're there and reports them in General Lester: ...How did we not notice?! Get some Titan Assault Bots and fire at them, NOW. The rest of the Titans fire their Plasma Arm Cannons at the Shadow Eagles if visible Most of the Shadow Eagles were killed by the Plasma Cannons. They do not have strong armor to boot. Mecha Josh: Sir, we're taking heavy losses. If this keeps up, we're gonna have to retreat. Joshua: To where?! Mecha Josh: ....Oh. Right. Joshua: Where's the rest of our Airships?! General Lester: Sir, 6 O7-AQ's are almost done with the Teleportation process. And another Reaper X2Y as well. Luckily it's carrying a Galactic Destroyer Experimental Assault Bot Mk II. The Airship carrying your equipment is still in the middle of the process, sir. Joshua: Oh... well then, let's hope we can hold out. The Skycruisers experienced heavy damage from the enemies' concentrated attacks. They do not enough energy reserves to fire another Energy Blast. Josh: Rey, how goes? Rey: Some of my comrades went to the afterlife. These robots sure pack a punch. Josh: Continue if you can handle it. Rey: There's nothing I can't handle... (bludgeons an Equera Bot Gamma Suma) ...when it's EggRey we're talking about! Josh: That's the spirit. (sends a transmission to Joshua) Joshua: What the... (He puts his Tacticial HUD off his forehead and wears them like glasses) Hello? Josh: Greetings. I am Archon Emperor of Imperium, Josh Aelianos the Hedgehog. I have connected with your comm link in order to assist you specifically against our foe. Joshua: Huh. How convenient. My name is Joshua the Hedgehog, Faction Leader of the Jkirk Federations. Glad to help you defend. Josh: My humble thanks. Speaking of which, I need status report. Your army seems... harassed by aircraft. And artillery, might I add. Joshua: Well, I lost all of my Light Response Vehicles, our Infantry are taking a beating as well. However, our Assault Bots and Mobile AA are holding out, and we just got some UR-X3 Main Battle Tanks. We are also about to have more Airships to be teleported in. Our current one though is almost taken down, and only our Fighters seem to be functional in the dogfight. Josh: (to Rey's comm link) Have two Aetherbladers engage the artillery. Rey: At once! Josh: (to Joshua's comm) The snipers harassed your infantry to take initial advantage. They won't let you take that one. Have you any reinforcements? Joshua: Our Airships should be arriving soon. So far, our only fresh units are our Tanks and Combat Engineers. Josh: We can make use of those in time. Have them engage the Equera Bot Wall. My Celerean Troopers are taking too much damage from the rear bikes. Joshua: Alright....... Orders have been carried. My tanks with take care of them. The 6 UR-X3 Main Battle Tanks fire their Heavy Plasma Cannons at the Laser Wheels. Category:Roleplays